


Armin Arlert's School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry

by Shawnathin93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on titan Harry potter AU!, M/M, There is going to be SO MUCH FLUFF, but I'm so excited to introduce this to you guys, this is going to be a slow build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawnathin93/pseuds/Shawnathin93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Arlert lives a normal life. A life with one obsession: Harry Potter. One day, he meets a strange man.</p><p><i>"Armin Arlert, do you desire most?"</i><br/>"Wha- How do you know my name?"<i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this in the shower and if people like it I will continue. I LOVE YOU ALL.

_“Anything good in there?” Asked Ron, as Harry closed the Magazine._

 

_“Of course not.” Said Hermione Scathingly, before Harry could answer. “The Quibbler’s rubbish, everyone knows that.”_

_“Excuse me,” said Luna. Her voice had suddenly lost her dreamy quality. “My father’s the editor.”_

 

_“I…Oh…” said Hermione, looking embarrassed. “It’s got some interesting, I mean it’s quite-“_

 

_“I’ll have it back, thank you” said Luna coldly, and, leaning forward, she snatched it out of Harry’s hands. Rifling through it to page 57, she turned it upside down again and disappeared behind it._

 

Armin Arlert sat in his bed, eyes closed, hands crossed behind his head, listening contentedly. He had just finished reading the fifth ‘Harry Potter’ book, _The Order Of The Phoenix,_ and, as with every other Harry Potter book he’d read, once he’d finished, he’d bought the audio book. He did this for several reasons. The first was that it let him give his full attention to a book that he might otherwise skim, or skip boring paragraphs. The second was that he actually loved listening to the books, and they helped him fall asleep at night. Oh, and the minor detail that his room was absolutely covered with everything Harry Potter. From his postered walls, to his four-poster bed, there were signs that he was a little fan girl everywhere you looked.

 

It was a warm summer’s day. His window was open, and a nice breeze was drifting through his room. The track finished, and Armin lazily looked over at his clock. _Great,_ he thought to himself, _already four-thirty. There’s another day lazily wasted. Well, I should probably start getting ready for work._

 

As with most of his college attendees, Armin had gotten a job over the summer to help raise some money, and ease the pain of student loans. He wasn’t going to any big university yet, just the local community college, but loans were still a problem he was looking to avoid.  He worked at a café with some acquaintances from school, but not anyone he could really call his friends. He didn’t really have any friends, thus the Harry Potter addiction. It wasn’t that he couldn’t make them, he just felt that people wouldn’t want to be his friend once Armin opened up to them. So, he never did.

 

Armin stood, grabbed his neatly folded work uniform from its place on his desk, and made his way into the bathroom.  He took a good look at himself in the mirror. He’d never thought of himself as attractive, in the slightest, and the big pimple appearing right between his eyes didn’t help either. _Jesus, all the kids my age are nice and done with acne; I’ll probably have it until I die._ Sure, it was onlyone pimple, but one pimple just meant that it was the only thing that showed on your face, and would be the first thing everyone would see.

 

Sighing to himself, he turned on the shower, and when it was a nice temperature, he let the water wash away his worries of everyone seeing Mount Pimple.  


 

Once he’d finished and dried himself off, he threw on his work uniform as well as a jacket, and grabbing his keys, left the room. As he made his way downstairs, he could hear his grandfather snoring loudly. He wondered whether he should wake him up and say goodbye, but decided against it. _He looks so peaceful sleeping there, in his Depends Ultra underwear,_  Armin sang to himself, before falling to a fit of giggles. 

 

Doing his best to keep his noises to a minimum, Armin made his way to the door, and, once it was shut and locked behind him, looked between his minivan and the sidewalk. And, since it was such a nice day, sunny, but not too hot, he decided to walk the few blocks to the Café. 

 

He was almost there when he noticed a sign pointing to what was once an empty parking lot. It was now bustling with people. The sign read “Swap Meet, today only!”

 

Looking down at his watch, he thought to himself, _Well, I am about thirty minutes early to work. I love stuff, and here’s a whole bunch of it for me to look at! Screw it._ And with that, he changed direction and walked into the parking lot.

 

He made his way down the rows of stalls, looking at everything, but never buying. Occasionally, people would shout out to him, things like, “Hey, I have something I know you want, really cheap!” or “Hey, you, Blondie, how about some nice dolls?” Which Armin  would ignore. He knew he had long hair, but he still hated when people mistook him for a girl.

 

It was about time for his shift when he decided to leave. In the end, he hadn’t purchased anything, but Armin had still had a lot of fun. He loved seeing all the things other people owned, especially the antique and unique stuff.

 

He was just about to exit the parking lot, when a stall caught his eye. It was small. Small enough to only hold a few items, and a man sat behind it, staring up at the sky, a very uncaring look on his face. The man had a simple white shirt on, and was obviously built like a rock. Still, he didn’t even look like he was selling anything. Armin made his way over to him and tentatively asked, “S-sir? Do you have something for sale? I don’t see anything.”

 

The man, as though falling out of a trance, shot up. He looked around as though checking to see if anyone was watching, and then his eyes found Armin. The man gave him a very slow, very calculating look.

 

“What’s your name?” The man asked. His voice had a very rich, deep sound to it. It was as if his voice carried actual weight to it, and every word he said was heavy with the sound.

 

Taken aback, Armin continued to stutter. “A-Armin. Why?”

 

The man gave him another look, this time almost like he was seeing right through the blonde.

 

“I have nothing to sell. I have only to give.” The man said, almost so quiet that Armin couldn’t hear.

 

“W-what?” Armin asked.

 

“You heard me, I know you did. You are here for a reason, Armin Arlert.”

 

“What? What reason could that b- what did you just say?” _I never told him my last name._

 

“I have told you what you need to know.” The man said, just as vaguely. “Now, what is it you want?”

 

This man was obviously crazy. He was either crazy, or a stalker, but either way, Armin was scared. Still though, the man’s question got him thinking. _What do I want? I mean, friends would be nice, but I would probably just lose them. Money is something that I would like to have, but it seems pointless to me unless I earn it. This man is crazy anyway, so I’m going to come up with the most awesome, crazy thing ever, and then maybe he’ll leave me alone._

 

He thought about it for a few more seconds, until an idea struck him. He built on that idea until he had it formulated in his mind exactly how he wanted.

 

Pausing, and giving the man a very grave, and very fake, expression, Armin said, “What I want more than anything in the world, is this: “Every Harry Potter artifact that could ever exist, from wands to horcruxes. I don’t care how dangerous the things may be, but I want anything that could be harmful put away in a high security area. I want all of this stuff to be only accessible by me unless I deem otherwise. There should be enough stuff that I could recreate the entire world of Harry Potter. To finish it off, I’d like it if, in this new world, the ‘Harry Potter’ franchise didn’t actually exist. Then, everything I possessed would be real, unheard of magic.”

 

Throughout the whole ordeal, the man was giving him a bland, uncaring look.

 

Armin didn’t know why he was going along with this, as he would most likely be late for work now, but he finished by saying “Oh, and one last thing. Please make sure that in this alternate universe, J.K. Rowling has a book series that is just as famous as Harry Potter, so she still has all of her money and fame that she earned herself.” 

 

At this, a gleam appeared in the other man’s eyes, and all he said was “Very interesting.”

 

Armin stood there for a little while, until he felt awkward, and turning, he broke into a steady run, and didn’t stop until he was at the café. _That man was so weird! I don’t know why I even bothered talking to him!_

 

He stopped at the doors of the café, and, hunching over to catch his breath, he looked at his watch.

 

_Shit! I’m five minutes late! Shit shit shit!_

 

This was a big deal. Armin Arlert never swore. Not even in his head. Once he’d caught his breath, he walked into the little coffee shop. His coworker, Levi, was manning the counter.

 

“Oi, brat. You’re buying me lunch for making me stay here after my shift.” Levi said.

 

“S-sure thing. Sorry Levi. It won’t happen again. I got…caught up with something.”

 

“Well, stop doing that, or you’ll go blind.” Levi said, an evil smirk plain on his face.

 

Armin turned the color of a tomato. “No! Not that! I decided to walk and time got away from me, that’s all.”

 

“Calm down, bro, it’s only five minutes.” Levi said. “Besides, I was only kidding. You got it from here?”

 

“Yeah, get out of here.” Armin said, smiling at Levi, who turned, clocked off, and then proceeded to leave the shop without another word.

 

Armin set his stuff in the back, and threw on his apron. This was going to be a long day.

 

==========================================

 

Five hours later, Armin locked the doors to the café. He was dead tired, and very much regretting his decision to walk. It was now getting dark, and the sun that had kept him warm was now gone, leaving behind the breeze that had previously kept him cool, that was now making him shiver.

 

Sighing for what felt like the billionth time that day, Armin walked home. Once he reached the front steps of his house, he made a mental note never to walk again.

 

A few minutes later, though it felt like hours, Armin finally, _finally_ , fell into a crumpled heap on his bed. He barely had any energy left, but just enough to push the play button on his CD player. The sound of Jim Dale, the voice of all the Harry Potter audio books, filled his ears. Within moments, he was falling asleep.

 

The last thing he remembered before dozing off was the man at the swap meet, and his last words.

 

_“Very Interesting."_

 

 


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin fails to notice the one thing different about his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO THE PUBLICATION DATE OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!
> 
> Look, I wasn't going to update this, but a friend read it and really liked it, so it got me writing again. I really like this concept, and I don't know why I ever stopped writing it. After next week, I'll be done with college, so I'll be able to write a lot more frequently!!!

 Armin woke up still feeling very drowsy. His dreams had been a little strange, and as a result, he hadn’t gotten the amount of sleep that he would have liked. Drearily, he got out of bed and made his way to the shower. In his tired, zombie-like state, he failed to notice the neatly-folded note sitting on the dresser by his bed.

 

He fell into his daily routine, which started with him pulling out his razor, looking at his face, laughing, and putting it away. He only needed to shave about once every two weeks, but he still pulled it out every morning and thought about it. After that, he got undressed and stepped in the shower.

 

Showers were one of Armin’s favorite parts of the day. Showers were where Armin had all of his deep thoughts. He was an avid poster on Reddit’s “Shower Thoughts” page, and had gotten quite a lot of karma from it.

 

As the water poured onto his hair, down his face, then onto his body, he remembered the man from the previous day. The strange man with the deep voice, and those piercing eyes that seemed to stare right through him. That conversation had creeped Armin out so much that his dreams had been filled with that voice. It was as though the man had been narrating each sequence, and that had given Armin quite a restless sleep.

 

 _How had he known my name? Sure, I gave him ‘Armin’, but there is no doubt in my mind that he used my full name, ‘Armin Arlert’,_ he thought, and shivered.

 

He finished up his shower, dried off, threw on his uniform, and set off for work. On his way, he looked over at the area where the swap meat was. It was gone! The entire set of booths had disappeared overnight. Armin began to wonder if he imagined the whole thing. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d mistaken a dream for reality. Something to do with 50 foot titans breaking down walls, but he didn’t want to go into it.

 

Work wasn’t anything to write home about. It was summer, so no one really wanted hot coffee. A ton of people came in for their smoothies and iced mochas, though. Levi absolutely hated making them. He had a wide range of names for the beverages. “Fucking piece of frozen shits” seemed to be his favorite. Armin didn’t mind in the slightest. Every single one was made with a huge smile and a cheery “Here you go!” To be honest, Armin really liked making them. He was allowed to eat all of the extra smoothie, as long as he didn’t make it on purpose.

 

Throughout the day, some people came in that Armin recognized, either from high school or college. Thought he always considered it, he didn’t greet them any differently than his other customers. They probably wouldn’t recognize him. He never really talked in class unless he was called on, and his only interaction with other people in his high school days were when he was being bullied.

 

His shift wasn’t long, and soon Armin found himself back in front of his house. It was about midday, and he wanted nothing more than to take a nap. He made his way upstairs, and not even bothering to keep everything tidy, threw his uniform on his desk. He slumped onto his bed, he was just about to let sleep consume him when he noticed a little piece of paper sitting on the area next to his bed.

 

Armin’s room was very, _very_ clean. Even now, the only two things that were out of place were his uniform, and this little piece of paper. Armin knew he hadn’t put it there. He assumed it was his grandfather leaving him a note. He wasn’t home, so it made sense. He usually left little notes on the refrigerator, so maybe this was just something important or private that he wanted Armin to see.

 

He picked the paper up and unfolded it. Alarm shot through him when he realized that it was not, in fact, his grandfather’s handwriting. His was big and messy. The writing on the paper, however, was small, clean, and above all, _elegant._ It read:

 

 

 

          _Dearest Mr. Arlert,_

_I hope you enjoyed your day at work. I understand there were a rather high volume of customers wanting strawberry smoothies today. I may stop by myself sometime and see what all the fuss is about._

_I would like you to do a few things for me, in this order:_

  1. _Open your closet door._
  2. _Close it._
  3. _Open it again._
  4. _Don’t let it go to your head._
  5. _Have fun, my boy._



_Sincerely_ ,

_D.A._

 

 

 

By the end of the letter, Armin was curled up on his bed, shaking. Someone had been in his room. Someone had been at his work and had also been watching him all day. How else would they know there had been a lot of strawberry smoothies?

 

Armin looked over at his phone. _Should I call the cops? Tell them someone has been in my home and has been stalking me? It obviously has some sort of connection to the incident yesterday, I’d be a fool if I thought otherwise._

 

He pondered for a while, toying with the possibility that following the note would get him killed. _For all I know, my closet could be, I don’t know, laced with bombs or something. No, that’s stupid. It’s probably just some prank or something. I’m going to have to get clothes eventually, so now’s as good a time as any._  With a sigh, got out of bed and walked over to his closet.

 

The note was scrunched tightly in his hands. He closed his eyes and turned his face away, just incase something either jumped out or sprayed him. Holding his breath, he opened the closet door.

 

His worries were groundless. Inside were his shirts and jackets. Of course, some might call it a crime how ugly some of his clothing was, but there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, so Armin walked over to his window. Opening it, he took a good look around. _If someone were pulling a prank on me, and there wasn’t actually anything in the closet, odds are they’re recording this just to get my reaction. For all I know, there could be a camera hidden in my room somewhere. That would be pushing it too far, though._

 

With only one option remaining, Armin shut his window, as well as the blinds, went to his closet door and shut it. _Two down._

 

This time, Armin felt a lot of anticipation in the pit of his stomach. There wasn’t really any reason for it, he just felt if something were going to happen, it would be on the third request from the letter. Finally, he gathered up the courage, and opened the door.

 

He died. At least, that must have happened because he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t feel. All of the emotion he previously had felt left as well. Nothing remained but shock. Shock so strong it shook him to the bone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos will keep me writing :3


End file.
